Zero no Tsukaima Legend of the Void
by OtakuForever10
Summary: Saito and Louise are now married, but this doesn't end their story just yet, Louise is still about to know what Saito's life is like before he was summoned in Halkeginia. Plus there is a new treat in Halkeginia that they need to face. This is the final chapter of their story and final battle they have to face!
1. Hiraga's Resident

Chapter 1: Hiraga Residence

As Saito and Louise had there fun day in Tokyo, they decided to go and see Saito's parents since it's been months when he was suck by the Summon Servant portal and teleported in Halkeginia. When they reached Saito's parents' house, Saito rang the doorbell "Coming…." Saito heard a voice then the door opened, a women with an apron greeted them. Saito was very happy to see his mom again. Saito's mom was very happy that she wanted to cry, then she hugged Saito "Saito! Where have you been? We were so worried, we tried to contact you but you're not answering your phone. We also tried to go to the police and ask them to look for you, but they also had a hard time looking for you!" Saito's mom was wearing an apron and a normal house wife cloths. Saito hugged his mom as well "Well mom it's a very-very long Story."

His mom notice Louise "Oh, I see you have a girl with you, is she your friend?" Looking at Louise with a smile. Saito tried to make his mom guess who's Louise "No mom, she's not my friend. Guess who she is mom, I bet you'll be shock" His mom can't tell since she never saw Louise before "I don't have any idea, who is she?" Saito's mom is confused, it's rare to see Saito being with a girl other than his friend Ria. "This is Louise, my wife" Saito said to his mom while smiling and looking proud. "Y-your wife?" She couldn't even believe that Saito already had a wife, without even telling them.

As before Saito's mom continue, Saito's dad went out of the house and saw Saito standing in the gate, with a girl with him. "Saito!" His dad was very happy to see him again. His dad was wearing a green t-shirt and a pants. "Hey dad! It's good to see you again." Saito was happy to see his dad again as he hugged him. "Who is she?" his dad looking at Louise. "She's my wife dad." Saito said proudly to his dad. "Wife? How come we didn't know about it?" His dad is confused and have no idea what Saito is talking about. "It's a long story dad, I will tell you the adventure I've been through." Saito was thinking if his parent will even believe what he will tell them. "Alright, first why not we go inside?" Saito's mom invited Louise and Saito inside the house. Louise and Saito went inside "Sure" then they both enter the house. Meanwhile when they went inside the house, they went to the living room and sat in the floor and had some tea "So who is she again?" His parents asked. Saito answered them "She's my wife, mom, and dad. Her name is Louise Franciose LeBlanc De La Valliere Hiraga…"

Louise looked at them and introduce herself "Hi, ma'am and sir nice to meet you, I'm Louise, Saito's wife." She addressed them formally just like how noble people address their selves. "Oh nice to meet you, my name is Suki Hiraga, and this is my husband Akio Hiraga. Please just call me mother, since Saito said you're his beloved wife". Akio also said the same thing "And just call me father, nice to meet you Louise" Akio complement how Saito found a cute and lovely wife "Saito, looks like you got yourself a very cute wife ehh?" Akio still can't believe that Saito already had a wife, without even telling them. When Louise herd what Saito's father said, she blushed and come closer to Saito as she lean on his shoulders.

Suki was jealous when he said Louise was cute "Akio, are you saying that I'm not cute, and you're not lucky to have me as your wife?" Suki looks jealous as she pinch Akio on his shoulders. When Louise saw this, she though that Saito and his dad are pretty similar at trying pissed off the women they love, and she and Suki were pretty similar on were they always tried to hit their husband if they say or do something that they will get mad or jealous. Akio asked Saito again about the story he should tell them "Anyways, aren't you going to tell us what happen Saito?"

Saito almost forgot about it "Oh yes, it's a very long story. It started when I was…" He started to tell the story form the very beginning, Saito told them what happened in Halkeginia, starting from when he was sucked by the summon servant portal until when they defeated the legendary dragon. As time passed when Saito finally finished the story on what happened, Suki and Akio can't believe his story, because they know it's not possible to be sucked by a portal and get teleported in a different world.

His dad laugh very hard as he couldn't even believe a single thing about what Saito said "Hahahahahahaha, are serious right now Saito?" Then Saito tried to convince his parents about it "Dad, Mom I'm telling the truth, you guys got to believe me" His dad kept laughing "That's a very funny story Saito, get teleported in a different world and become a legendary swordsman called Gandalfr, hahahahahahaha" Akio said while he continue laughing. Saito still tried to convince his parents "But its true dad! It really did happen." Then Louise tried to back Saito up "Mother, Father. Saito is telling the truth" Suki is trying to believe what their trying to say, but it's just really hard to believe "Oh dear Louise, even if it's true or not, it's still had to believe without proof" Then Louise thought of something "I can show proof Mother, Father"

As Louise took her wand and cast spell, Saito immediately stop her from casting. Saito explained to Louise why she shouldn't use magic while here at Tokyo "Louise, this is not Halkeginia, if you use your explosion here people in the neighborhood will hear it and will cause panic, so please while were here don't use magic" Louise asked how are they going to show proof, she also told Saito that's she's a mage so she can't survive without magic "But how are we going to show them proof? And I'm a mage I can't live without using magic" Saito then explain how people live in Tokyo without using magic. When Saito and Louise sit down again, Saito had an idea how they can show proof without causing any attention on them.

Saito called to his parents "Mom, Dad!" Saito looked at them "Could you wait till midnight when there's not much people, we will go to the park and we will show you Halkeginia" Saito still doesn't think it's a good idea, since if someone see them, this could be a big issue. Akio and Suki agreed "Alright then we will believe you if you show us proof about this other world"

As night falls, Saito and the others went to the park at exactly 12 A.M. Saito turned around and tell his parents to keep this stuff a secret "Alright Mom, Dad don't be shock on what you will see tonight and please make this a secret." Suki and Akio promised "Alright you got our word" Saito then tell Louise to start "Alright Louise, cast the World Door spell". Louise answered "Alright"

As Louise cast the spell and the World Door opened, Suki and Akio can't believe what they saw. Saito again tried to convince them "Mom, Dad you see now? We were telling the truth" Akio and Suki can't even believe what their seeing, but they knew this isn't some kind of trick and it's real "Yes son we believe you now" they were so amazed that they almost though it's a dream. "Alright then, let's go home its cold out here" Saito was worried that Louise might catch a cold. Everyone was cold too, so they went home "Alright" When they finished showing Akio and Suki the truth, they went home and continue talking about the world they saw earlier. "So, Saito you own a Mansion and a land in Halkeginia, so that means you'll be going back soon?" Saito's parents asked "Yup, we have to return soon, Louise still have school and I have to return to work" Saito wants to stay, but he knows that he has to return there, because Louise won't agree to stay here. "Oh yes, the thing about being a Queen's knight" Akio and Suki seems sad as they will again miss their son

Suki reminded Saito that he also has school here "Saito, how about your school here? Why not finish 3rd year before going back to Halkeginia? It's just 2 more months and you will graduate high school." Saito remembered school, but he actually don't like going to school. "Oh yeah….. I totally forgot about school" Before Saito continued, Louise tapped Saito and asked "What is high school?" Saito then explain what high school to Louise "Well high school is just like Tristain Magic Academy Louise, but we don't learn magic there. Instead we learn just basic knowledge and stuff. We also meet new friends there, and we don't have servants and stuff in there, people do stuff on their own"

Louise looked at Saito with a confused face "No servants? So just like a commoner's school?" Saito knew Louise won't really understand it much "Well it's hard to explain, but you will understand it if you see what it's like" Suki then propose an idea to Saito "Ah! I have an idea, why not enroll Louise in the school? I'm sure they will accept her!" Saito thinks it's a good idea. "That's a great idea mom! What do you think Louise?" Saito asked her, as he really wanted Louise to experience the life of being a normal person in his world. Louise was not very sure, since she's a noble there could be a problem on how will she act in that school "Well I don't know, but I will try and see". "Alright then, tomorrow you will come with me to the school" Saito was happy that Louise agreed, even the school is just an ordinary public school. Akio then told them something "Saito, how can you guys enroll Louise without any legal paper? You know birth certificate and stuff like that, I'm sure she won't be accepted to school if she doesn't have any of those" Suki then had an idea "Yes true, but I know the principal of the school, I'm sure she will do something about it, Louise could just be a transfer student from other country so it will be hard to do the paper work and excuse stuff like that" Saito thinks it's a good idea, but he also thinks it's illegal "Well that could be possible, but isn't that illegal, mom?" Suki told Saito that she knows a way "Don't worry Saito I got this"

Suki also added something "Saito, you should not tell then you're married to Louise. This will cause a huge issue and you might get expelled or have a bad image with other people, it's not good to see being married at high school." Saito wasn't really sure why, but he just answer "S-sure, but I think we can say she's my fiancé?" Suki told him it's up to him what he wants to tell people about their relationship "It's up to you Saito" Louise then though "_geez if we didn't say I'm his wife, other girls will sure go near him and he will have excuse to talk to other girl, rather than talking to me"_

Suki kind of guess what Louise were thinking "Don't worry Louise, I'm sure Saito would never cheat on his lovely wife" Saito then tried to tease Louise "Oh, looks like my master is jealous" Louise then blushed and tried to deny it "J-Jealous? No way! Why would I?" Saito then keep teasing Louise "Are you sure? So that means I can be with other girls?" Louise got jealous and hit Saito "T-That's not what I mean, you can't go with other girls, other than you're master, you stupid dog!" Saito then smile at her "Don't worry Louise, I'm just joking. You are the only girl I will ever love" then he saw Louise blushed.

Akio saw the time and it was pretty late "Alright now, let's continue this tomorrow, it's time for bed! We have a big day tomorrow" Suki then show Saito and Louise the way to their room "Alright, Saito, Louise come, I will show you your room, I think its fine sharing bed since you guys did it in Halkeginia" Saito said its fine, since their married anyways "Ok. Yup I doesn't matter mom, were married" The Suki whispered to Louise "So Louise, looks like it's going to be a rough night it might hurt a bit, but its fine, you guys better do it before Saito looks for another girl" Louise blushed as she knew what Suki was talking about "W-What? I'm a noble, I can't do such a lewd act" Suki tried to convince her, since she really wants to have a grandchild "Well it's up to you, would you rather seeing Saito cheating on his wife?" Louise of course doesn't want Saito cheating at her "No way I'm allowing that. Ok mother, I'll do it" Suki then smile at her "Alright you two keep it down, our room is beside your room. So Saito good luck"

Suki and Akio then went to their room and sleep, while Louise and Saito were still awake. Saito asked what Louise and his mom were talking about earlier "So Louise what does mom said earlier, and what does she mean by Good Luck Saito" "W-Well she said we are allowed to do the thing, since were married" Louise was blushing as she tried to say what his mother said. Saito and Louise blush as they look at each other. Then Saito then asked Louise if she wanted to do it "Are sure Louise? I'm really ok with it" Louise then blush even more and she whispered "You pervert dog, I know you wanted to do it all this time, since you did a good job all this time, even some are failures, you deserve an award" Saito was blushing hard since he really waited for this time to come "Alright, if that's what my princess wants" The Saito started kissing Louise and slowly tried to have the thing with Louise "Ughh….. S-S-Saito, please be gentle, you're being rough" Saito apologies "I'm sorry Louise, I'll try, and I've always been waiting for this time" The two lovers then had the moment there been waiting for without getting interrupted by someone, Louise and Saito were now finally stepped on their adulthood. Louise were very happy to have this moment with Saito. Saito also feels the same way as they spend this night together.


	2. First Day in High School

Chapter 2: First day in High School

The next day, Saito woke up early and saw Louise is still sleeping, Saito thought that Louise is much more cutter when sleeping. After a while Louise finally woke up. Saito greeted Louise "Good Morning, my Louise" Louise also greeted Saito "Good Morning to you too, Saito" Saito told Louise something that made her blush "You were so cute while you were sleeping, you look like an angel" Louise blush and smiles at him "Before I look like a Lemon, now an angel?" Saito smiled "Well either one is fine, you're cute even if you're an angel or a lemon" Louise whispered to Saito "Saito, you greedy dog, I just gave you you're reward last night" Then Louise and Saito get ready, they take turns for taking a bath and got dressed. After they got dress they both went down stairs to greet their parents and see what's for breakfast. "Good Morning Mom, Dad" Saito said to them. Louise also said good morning to her new parents "Good Morning Father, Mother" Akio and Suki greeted them "Good Morning Saito and Louise, our young couple" Suki and Akio said. When Louise herd couple of blush a little, because she was happy that Saito's parents are starting to approve their marriage. "That smells good mom, what are you cooking?" Saito asked, because he is hungry.

"Oh I'm cooking your favorite breakfast, Egg and bacon, with some toast" Suki said, while at the kitchen cooking the breakfast. "I'm almost done, why don't you and Louise sit down and wait?"

Saito and Louise then sit down on the table and wait. While waiting Saito told Louise some stuff about High School, also about his childhood friends. Louise then got suspicious when Saito said a name Ria

"Who is Ria?" Louise was jealous a bit, because she knows it's a name of a answered Louise while thinking back on the old days "Yup, Ria was my childhood friend, it's been awhile since a last saw her…" This made Louise a little jealous…_"Gezz this perverted dog! How dare he speak about another girl in front of his master and his wife?"_Louise though while restraining herself from hitting Saito

Soon Suki finally finished cooking and they eat. Then all of them pray before eating "Thanks for the food!" Right after they finish eating, Saito and Louise went on their way so that they won't be late….

Saito and Louise were at the door and ready to leave "Were off" as they went off and start walking to school

Suki is worried about Louise "Dear do you think they will be fine at school? Since Louise is a noble? This might be a problem…"

Akio is feeling confident that Louise will be alright if she's with Saito "Don't worry honey, she'll be fine, she's with Saito, and Saito is her so-called familiar and his job is to help his master"

Meanwhile, Saito and Louise were walking under the sun on the way to school. Louise was very tired since she never felt this weather before "Gosh, it's so hot here!" Saito knew Louise will be new to this "Well, that's what we expect in summer here Louise"

Then the two hear a voice Saito… Saito… SAITO! As they saw a guys running towards Saito

The guy hugged Saito "Saito! It's been awhile, we heard that you went missing few months ago, what happened to you?" Saito were also very glad to see his best friend again "Oh it's good to see you too, Tanaka. Well it's a very-very long story"

Then Tanaka notice Louie "Oh I see you're with someone, she's cute, what's her name?" Saito answered his as he introduce Louise "Yup, let me introduce you, Tanaka this is Louise, Louise this is my friend Tanaka Okashida"

Louise introduce herself with a big smile "Hi I'm Louise, it's nice to meet you Tanaka"

Tanaka were nervous for he never talked to a cute girl before "H-h-hey how you doing? It's nice to meet you to, I'm Tanaka Okashida" Tanaka was wearing a normal public school uniform, his about a little bit taller than Saito and he has a face that tell he is a tough guy

Then Tanaka whispered to Saito _"Oi Saito, who is she? Is she your girlfriend? Or maybe you did something weird to her that's she's forced to be with you?"_Saito tried to tell Tanaka who is Louise "N-No its not it, Louise is my…" But he suddenly stop as he remembered what his mom told them

Louise also tried to say that Saito is her husband "I'm Saito's….." but Saito whispered to her "_Louise remember what mom said? We cannot allow them to know about our real relationship"_

Since Louise can't tell anybody about their relationship, she thinks of something that will make others see them as lovers, she think of something she come up with an idea to what to say "I'm the girl where Saito promised to be with me forever and marry me"

Tanaka was shocked for he knows what Louise meant to say "W-what?! Future wife? So that means you're his… FIANCÉ? "

Louise then doesn't really understand what Tanaka said for those words are not yet used in Halkeginia "Well yes, something like that"

Tanaka asked Saito what is this all about "Oi Saito what did really happened to you? You went missing and you returned with a fiancé?" Saito tried to avoid answering Tanaka about what really happened to him "I told you, it's a very long story"

Tanaka also remembered something "Oh yeah Saito, remember how you and Ria were in loved 2 years ago, I know you guys are not together anymore, but you know Ria still loves you, so how are you going to say this to Ria?"

Saito remembered how he used to love Ria, but he already know that Louise is the only girl of his life "I know that, but I'm in love at Louise and it will never change, again" Saito is very sure that he will now only love Louise and protect her all the time

Then Tanaka notice the time "Oh were going to be late if we don't hurry up" Then he started to run with Louise and Saito following him. "Saito you idiot, it's because of you if we get late!" Louise were mad at him because he was just chit-chatting with Tanaka and not looking at the time. "I'm sorry, but don't worry we will make it" Saito was feeling confided for he knows a short cut

When they reach a path, Saito told them that this ways is faster "We should go this way, its way faster than taking the road, we will end up at the back of the school if we use this route"

Tanaka and Louise agreed to Saito because they don't want to be late "Alright, make sure this is a right path"

Saito told them that this path is guaranteed "Don't worry, this place will really bring us to school way faster than taking the road"

As they reached the school, they were very tired and tried to catch their breath, since it's a long run. Tanaka was very exhausted "I thought were not going to make it in time" Louise was exhausted too since she never run that far before "It's because you two were so excited to see one another and got carried away" Saito tried to apologies to Louise "I know, I'm sorry Louise"

Tanaka then left Saito and Louise to head to the classroom "See cya later Saito, I got to go to class now, you're going to going to bring Louise to the faculty room right? Since she's a transfer"

Louise and Saito then went to the faculty room "Yup, cya later Tanaka" when they are at the hall way Saito reminded Louise on how she not supposed to act like a noble here "Ok Louise, now remember you should not act like a noble here ok? Just act like a normal person"

Louise then answered Saito "I got it, don't worry Saito, I've done it before remember? When we save Tabitha?" She's feeling confident about this.

Saito then remembered how Louise exploded when they save Tabitha "Well…. Yeah… you kind of blow up at the end remember? Also this will be very different from the last one you did, since you have a flat chest, people will surly tease you" He knows that eventually she will explode when she's really can't hold it in, especially when someone call her flat chested.

Louise was mad at Saito "Are you saying your master can't do it, you stupid dog?! And d-did you just said I'm flat c-chested?" She thinks Saito doesn't have fate on her. Then Louise tried to hit Saito with her bag.

Saito tries to dodge it but Louise hits him "S-Sorry! That's not what I mean" Louise still keep chasing Saito "A-A-Anyway Louise, we should go to the faculty room or we will be late!" But Louise wouldn't stop hitting him.

Then finally when a teacher saw them "You guys, no running at the hallway!", they stopped and brought to the faculty room to explain what they are doing playing in the hall "Alright, what are you doing at the hall?" the teacher asked Louise and Saito what were they doing.

Louise explain what Saito said to her "Well this dog… I mean person say something very rude" looking at Saito with a face that say he's dead later

"Well to be honest Miss, I just reminded her about how she should act here at school, since she's a transfer from a very expensive school in…. umm… France. She's also came from a very rich family who has a servant who always accompany them anywhere they go, so I told her it's different here from where she came from" Saito tried to make an excuse

Then the teacher asked if she's the new transfer she heard about "Ohh, I see. So you're the transfer student then?" Then the teacher greet her and welcomed her to the school "Nice to meet you Louise, I'm Miss Nagita, I'm your homeroom teacher" Miss Nagita is wearing normal teacher uniform, and she looks like at the age of 20's

Louise then smile at her and introduce herself "Hi, I'm Louise Franciosé LeBlanc De La Valliére, it's nice to meet you Miss Nagita"

Miss Nagita of course can't pronounce Louise's name "So can I call you Louise only?" Miss Nagita asked her about what she thinks for just calling her Louise since it's hard to pronounce her name

Louise was fine with it "Sure Miss Nagita, please do so" as Louise was smiling bright at her. Then after their finished at the faculty room, Saito and Louise went in their class, luckily they have the same class, even though Louise should be in a lower class as she can't read Japanese, but she can speak it due to the spell she casted. Also Saito's mom made a request that Louise and Saito should have same class since he is her guardian at school.

When they enter the classroom, a girl call out to Saito they hugged him "Saito! I miss you, where have you been?" The girl was so happy to see him again since he went missing

Saito was also happy to see Ria again "It's good to see you too Ria, well it's a long story" but he was worried about how might she react to hear Louise is his wife

Then Louise suddenly pinch Saito in his arm "S-S-Saito, how dare you make a body contact with other girl when your wife…. I mean fiancé" she's getting jealous seeing another girl hugging him

Ria was kind of confused when Louise said Saito is her fiancé "Fiancé?" she wasn't sure if she heard that right, but she know, Louise said that. Saito introduce Louise to Ria "Yup, this is Louise, she's my fiancé" Saito was worried that Ria might start a fight with Louise

Louise tell told Ria her relationship with Saito "That's right I'm Saito's fiancé, Louise" she still getting jealous seeing her so close to Saito

Ria can't believe that Saito really broke up with her "Ohh I see, so Saito looks like I have no chance at all, and you won't be fulfilling your promise to me years ago" But she thinks it's better this way rather than pushing herself into Saito's life even though he doesn't love her anymore

The Louise turned to Saito asking him about what the promise is all about "So Saito, it looks like you want to tell me this _Promise_ thing later when we get home…" Louise kind of getting jealous a lot by now

Saito knew that if she knows about the _Promise_ she will get jealous and he might get wimped again later "Umm Louise, well you see it's something-"then as before Saito finished, Ria interrupted and tell Louise about the Promise, Saito knew that this will not end very well

Ria knew Louise was jealous, so she tried to make her even more jealous by telling her about what's her relationship with Saito before "Well Louise, you see that promise is about me and Saito going to be married when we grow reached our right age. In other words Saito and I used to date each other"

Louise doesn't know the word date, so she asked what it means "Date? What does that mean?"

Ria explained dating to Louise, but it looks like she explained it in a different way "Dating means you go somewhere with the person you love and spend some precious time with that person, and also you have some time with him at night where you can do anything you want without anyone knowing"

Then Louise got really mad that she wanted to cast her Explosion spell to Saito. Saito however manage to cool Louise down, and explain about that promise "Well Louise you see that promise was long time ago and we were just kids, right now you're the girl in my life"

"Really, you're not lying?" Louise look at Saito with a cute but jealous face. Saito told Louise how he really feel about her "Of course my Louise, it's always been you since I met you" Ria the realized that Saito really love Louise, but she decided that she won't back down since she knew Saito since kid and know his weaknesses, so she hold into Saito's arm and lead her boobs into Saito's arm.

"Saito, I've always known that you like girls with big boobs, so I was shocked to hear that you find a flat as board chested fiancé" Ria said as she tried to make Louise mad. When Louise her Ria said that thing to her, she got mad at Ria "F-F-Flat chested?" she's trying to control herself and not start something, but Ria keep teasing her "Yup Louise, compare to mine, yours are pretty small"

Louise manage to say something that could make Ria stop "Well Saito prefer them small, he said he like it that way" but Ria didn't stop and she keep going "Ohh yeah? They why does it look like Saito is having fun being touch by mine?"

Then Saito knew that if he doesn't do anything, he will be in a big trouble with Louise later. He tried to tell Ria that he want enjoying it, although he did a bit though "Well Ria you see…. Umm about the thing… umm it doesn't-"Louise could see that Saito did enjoy it and she was jealous and mad "S-S-Saito… you have guts to cling with other girl I-I-in front of your fiancé?" Saito tried to reason with Louise, but it's useless "Louise w-w-wait, this isn't like I wanted it, Ria is the one-"Then Louise hit Saito with her bag, and walk away inside the room.

Then the bell rang and the students went to their seats. Ms. Nagita then tell Louise introduce herself to the class. "Alright class, we have a new student joining us today. Please introduce yourself"

Louise introduce herself to others "Hi, my name is Louise Franciose LeBlanc De La Valliere. I'm Saito's fiancé and I'm currently living with his family. It's nice to meet you all" she was kind of nervous, but she's happy, because she saw Saito smile

The whole people in the class was totally shocked about it. Then they ask Louise lots of questions. "Are you serious?! You living with Hiraga-kun?!" The guys shouted. The girls were also shocked and asked "Whoa, you're Hiraga-kun's fiancé?! I can't even picture Hiraga-kun having a girlfriend cause he's a total pervert!"

Louise answered them "Well, you see Saito and I met each other some time ago, sure he was pervert, but he always protect me no matter what the odds are." She's remembering the days she met Saito. Saito smiled at her and she started to blush a little bit and didn't make an eye contact with him

Ms. Nagita tried to settle down the whole class "Alright class, the bell rang already, let's be quiet and calmed down. I can't teach if you guys are way too noisy!" the other quiet down, because they know what will happen if Ms. Nagita got mad

Ms. Nagita told Louise where she's going to seat "Louise, your seat is in the back, beside Saito's seat" Ms. Nagita didn't actually purposely put Louise next to Saito, it's just a coincidence that's the only seat available. Louise was fine with it since it's beside Saito's chair "Ok" Louise walk to her seat and the day started.

Then as the school start, Louise learned a lot about Saito's world and, she learn how they live without magic and other stuff, like reading Japanese and English. Then at lunch break Saito and Louise went to the cafeteria to buy lunch. "Saito, there are too much people, why are they standing in a line?" Louise complain because she doesn't like to stand in the line, since in Halkeginia there are servants that serves them. "Well they stand there because it's a rule if they want to get something to eat, so let's go before the lane gets even longer" Saito explain to Louise the rules of the people of his world.

Louise thinks that Saito wanted her to stand in the line "Wait, do you expect me a noble to stand in a huge lane for a long time?" Saito of course didn't think about it "Then how are we going to buy food if we don't wait in a lane?" Louise reminded Saito that he is still a familiar "Have you forgotten what the role of a servant is? You suppose to serve your master, which means you're going to buy me food while I sit there at that table and wait" Saito have no choice and he also don't want Louise to get tired "Ok, I got it, what do you want eat?" Louise don't know anything about what kind of food they eat in Saito's school "Just buy me something good" Saito knows that this will be a pain since if he buy something that Louise won't like, she'll will be mad, but he just agree "Ok"

Then Saito stand in the line for 5 min until he got to the casher, he ordered one curry bread, and melon bread for Louise "Can I have one curry bread and one Melon bread?" The old lady asked for 5.99 yen "Its total of 5.99" Saito see if he have enough money "Wait a sec… 5.99 yen… Here…" The old lady took the money and gave Saito the breads "Alright, have a nice day"

Then Saito went to Louise to hand over here lunch "Here you go Louise." Louise asked what is it, because she never seen this bead before "What is this?" Saito told her it's a delicious bread that is very popular in Japan "This is called Melon Bread, its delicious" Louise took the bread and eat it. Then she liked it very much "It's delicious!" Saito was glad she liked the bread "See? I told you isn't it delicious? Louise why don't we eat at the roof top tomorrow? I'm sure you will like it there" Louise think it will be fun to eat in rooftop, where she can be alone with Saito "Ok, sure." After they eat, Ria saw them "Oh, look who's here its Louise and Saito" Saito greeted Ria "Hi Ria, did you finished you lunch already? Louise and I just finish ours." Ria said he finished eat while with her friends "Yup, I finished it already" Then Ria cling to Saito's arm, making him feel her boobs "Aww Saito-san why didn't you eat lunch with me today?" As always, Saito loves this kind of things, it feels like he's in paradise "Umm… you see Ria-san, you see…" Louise was jealous to see Ria beside Saito "S-S-Saito! Have you forgotten that I'm here…. you have guts to be flirting with other girls in front of your fiancé?!" Saito knows he's dead, since it's obvious in Louise's face "Louise, I-I'm not, it's Ria who…" Louise doesn't want to hear his excuses "Saito! Don't even make an excuse! You will meet your punishment later"

Then Louise walk away back to the classroom, leaving Ria and Saito behind. As the day continues, Louise didn't talk to Saito in class, she ignored him. "Louise, let's go" Saito tried to make up with Louise, but Louise was still mad "I can go home by myself, why don't you just go home with Ria?" Louise walk out of the classroom to her locker as Saito follows her behind. Then before they go in their way home, Ria called to Saito "Saito!" Saito looked back and saw Ria calling him, Louise heard it too and she was so pissed to see that girl "Oh hey Ria." Ria asked Saito if he wants to walk home together "Saito, let's walk home together." Then Ria notice Louise beside Saito "Oh Louise you're here, I didn't notice you earlier since you're too small" Louise was really pissed right now, but she tried to hold it in "W-What did you say?!" Ria wanted to start a fight with Louise "You herd me little Louise!" Then before the two get into a fight, Saito jump in their conversation "Umm… you two, why not just we get along and walk home together, it will be dark soon" Louise and Ria both agreed "Alright, I'll try to get along with her Saito", "Same here Saito-san"

Then Saito, Louise, and Ria where walking home, while Louise wrap her arm into Saito's right arm, and Ria on the Left one. "Umm… guys, it's hard to walk if you two do that…" Louise said that she is his fiancé "Well I'm you're fiancé so I should be the one doing this, not her!" Ria also made an excuse "I'm Saito's childhood friend, and were doing this before you becomes Saito's fiancé" The two still won't let go of Saito's arm until they reach his house "Umm Ria, aren't you supposed to be going in the other way?" Ria said that she wanted to say hi to his parents "Well, since you gone missing I've always visit you parents once in a while" Saito was ok with it, since his mom really like Ria "Oh I see, ok then I think mom will be happy to see you" Then before they enter, Saito, Louise, and Ria saw a bright light inside the house, so they all hurry inside to check what's happening. "Mom, Dad what happened?" Suki and Akio was kind of relived to see Saito and Louise, but they didn't expect to see Ria with them "Oh hey there Saito, and Louise. I see that you bring Ria here, well that's nice, I suppose…"

Then Saito saw a book floating in the air opened, and releasing one bright light. Ria was also shocked for she has never seen anything like this before. "What is that?" Saito and Louise know that the book is a magic book, and it probably came from Halkeginia. Saito asked his parents what's happening "Mom, Dad what happing here, is that book from Halkeginia?" Akio and Suki said the book belongs to Akio's father and they don't know if it came from Halkeginia "We don't know if it's from Halkeginia, but we know that this book has some magic in it" Saito looked at Louise and asked her if this book is from Halkeginia "Louise, could it be possible that this book came from Halkeginia?" Louise isn't sure about it, since the book is different from what she has "I don't know Saito, but it probably came from Halkeginia…"


	3. Hiraga's Secrets

Chapter 3: Hiraga's Secrets

As Louise, Saito, and Ria was shocked at what they're seeing. The book began to talk to them. This book was from Halkeginia and was once used by the familiar of a void mage. "Huh? Where am I?" Ria was totally frightened when it talked, so she grab Saito's arm. "Hey Ria, why are you clinging to my fiancé?" Louise was getting jealous again "Well I'm scared, aren't you scared Louise?" Ria was surprised to see Louise not getting shocked on what's happening. Louise told her that she isn't scared at all "Nope, not at all. It's normal to me" Ria wonder what she mean by that.

Saito and the other were really shocked about this, they never thought that this book is from Halkeginia, and they also surprise that it's here in Japan. "Louise, do you know

Raha is the legendary dragon that was controlled by a Windalfr. And lastly Tristan the legendary weapon Scythe that Lifdrasir carries"

Saito never knew about this "I didn't know that you have friends which is a legendary weapons too Derf" The Ria interrupted for a second and started to ask them what is going on "Ok, I'm confused. What's happening, how come a book can speak and Saito's hand can speak?"

"It's a long story, Ria, even me didn't know that my grandfather was from the another world. It looks like this will be a long night" Then Ria settled down and went to the living room with the rest of them, they started to tell her what this is all about "So Ria do you understand now? This is a very complicated stuff, and we will ask you not to tell anyone, ok?" Saito's parents told her. Ria agreed "Ok Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga, I promise."

"Dad how come you doubt that I was sucked by a portal and teleported into Louise's world when we came here?" Saito asked his father "Didn't you know that Grandfather is from another world?" His father wasn't really sure about the stuff Saito's grandfather told him "Well when I was a kid I wasn't really into this magic stuff, I thought your grandpa was just joking about it, he was never serious about this stuffs anyways to begin with" Akio remembered the day when his father told him that one day he will soon understand about all of the stuff he's telling him.

Louise asked the book why he suddenly woke up from his slumber "So Akasha, I was wondering why did you suddenly woke up from your long slumber?" Akasha told her that she sense a huge amount of magic coming from Halkeginia "Yes, I felt something that I thought I would never feel again." Louise asked what is that "What do you mean? I something wrong?" Akasha told her what she felt "I sense a huge amount of magic, and it's not just any normal one, it's the same dark magic I felt 12,000 years ago"

Saito and Louise were very worried, they know this is a bad thing and it could be worse than they imagine "What happened? What do you mean?" both of them asked "It's a long story, it started long ago about 12,000 years ago, when a demon king bring chaos in the continent of Halkeginia, he's name is Lucifer Ess Satan, the king of the demon realm. His demon legion is feared across the continent and his goal is to a destroy life. Lucifer was the original void mage, he is the main source of void magic. Void magic is originally a dark power that was created to destroy life and bring chaos.

One day, the orb that Lucifer created that holds the power of the void was stolen from him by someone and was brought to the hands of humans and elves. The Elf's refuses the power of the demon, but the humans accepted it. Then once the humans obtained it, they destroyed it so that they might stop King Satan, but they didn't know that they have released its power. The power of the Void was lost for a few days, until they receive a news about 4 people using a magic that has never been seen in Halkeginia. The humans and elves feared these people, so they tried to kill them, but the four mages fought and defended their selves, so they created us Legendary Weapons and summon human Familiars. Then after few years humans and elves tried to make an invasion that will destroy the demons and king Lucifer, but they failed since Lucifer can still use void magic, but not that powerful when he has the orb.

Then after the four mages bravely challenge king Lucifer to prove to the humans and elves that they are their ally. The four mages with their familiars defeated Lucifer and his army. The four void mage won against Lucifer but they didn't kill him, instead they lock him beneath the earth, to a prison called 'Prison Gate' for eternity. Now king Lucifer has awaken and he's trying to break the Prison Gate." Akasha finished her story about the origin of the Void Magic, now she asked Saito and Louise to help Halkeginia once more "Louise, Saito, the faith of Halkeginia is in your hands as well as the other mages. You must prevent him from escaping or else 4 void mages will again fight a bloody battle with a high chance of dying before you can defeat him. During the Great War, 3 of the mages died, only your grandfather and his master survived"

Saito and Louise looked at each other and then they looked at Akasha. "We will do what we can to prevent Lucifer and his army from resurrecting, but what if we failed?" Saito was worried about what might happen to Louise if she fight Lucifer. "If you failed from preventing him from escaping, you must gather all the void mages and try defeating him with them. It will be your last hope" Akasha knew that this will probably get bloody and she also know it's hard to repair the Prison Gate Barrier from the damage it already received.

Ria then again started to ask some questions. "What are guys talking about, in my point of view, something terrible is happening in Louise's world" Saito and Louise doesn't really want to tell Ria what's happening "Well yes, but we can handle it, we will return to Halkeginia to fix this problem" Ria know that Saito is lying about stuff being alright. "I want to come too, I want to see Louise's world" Louise was shocked, as well as Saito "W-wait, it's dangerous there, Louise's world is also a bit weird and stuff" Louise glared at Saito when she heard about her world being "Weird". "Um, Louise, you got the wrong idea, I don't mean it in the bad way"

Ria however keep insisting to let her come with them to Louise's world "Please Louise, let me, I want to see your world, I can feel an adventure will come that I don't want to miss" Louise can't decide, but in the end she agreed "Well… I don't see why you can't come with us, but…" Saito interrupted because he knows its dangerous "Wait Louise, its dangerous!" Saito tried to reason with Louise but it's been decided already. "Too bad Saito Louise already said yes, and I will come with you to Halkeginia" Ria knows it's dangerous but she still want to come with them, because she was worried about Saito.

Akio and Suki then ask Louise and Saito when they are going to leave. "So Louise, Saito when are you going to leave?" Louise told them that they want to leave as soon as possible "Well mother, I want to leave as soon as possible, because we don't know how long the Prison Barrier will hold". "So you guys are leaving tomorrow?" Akio asked Louise. "Well yes father". Akio asked them how about the school "So how about the school? Saito you've been gone for months and the school might let you go back another year and won't graduate." Saito told them that he can't do anything about it, he just have to redo it again, since Halkeginia needs him more "Well I'm fine with redoing 3rd year, Halkeginia surly needs me more" Akio wasn't really happy about this, he wants Saito to finish at least high school so he would have a good education, but Suki understand the circumstances and she was fine with it. Although she's worried since she knows how bad events might turn.

After a while Ria went home as Saito walk her off down the street. "I'll be leaving now Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga, I'll be missing my curfew if I don't go home right now. I'll see you tomorrow Saito and Louise, also Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga. I'll be leaving now". "Alright mom, dad. I'll just walk Ria down the street, Louise want to come?" Louise doesn't want Saito and Ria to be alone so she said yes. "Well I can't take my eyes off of my familiar, so yeah, I'll come with you."

On their way, Ria asked a serious question about what Akasha said earlier. "Saito, it's not a simple problem awaits you two in Halkeginia is it?" Saito tries to deny it, but he can't never lie to Ria. "I told you before, it's not like that. We're just going to check things up you." Ria knows he's lying. "Saito, I know you since we were kids, so I'm sure you're lying right now." Saito can't really lie to her even if he tries, so he tell the truth. "Ria, Halkeginia is in big trouble, a demon lord will break free any days now and Louise and I have to stop him. This is why I want to ask you to stay here, I can't put you in harm's way" Ria slap Saito in the face. Louise run to Saito and stopped Ria. "Ria, what's your problem?" Louise is mad. "Do you think that I'm ok with you going there, Saito? With a chance to die? I know it's wrong of me to still love you even if you're married, but still, I can't also stand seeing you being on the harm's way, that is why you can't stop me from coming with you and Louise" Then Ria walk away. "Good night now" Ria tried her best to not cry, but her eyes was full of tears as she walks away.

Then after a while Tanaka shows up. "Damn Saito looks like Ria is really mad at you. I told you, she still love you" Saito knows how she feels, but he's now with Louise, and he's happy with her. "Hahaha… Very funny Tanaka, anyways what are you doing here?" Tanaka said that he heard everything they're talking about a while ago. "I'm here to tell you that I wish to come with you guys as well. I heard everything, and same as Ria, I can't let you and Louise be in harm's way" Saito doesn't want them to come, because he knows it will be a burden, and they might get killed if he failed to protect them. "No you and Ria can't go! Do you know that you guys might get killed? You don't even have powers to protect yourself if something bad happens!" Tanaka knows that's Saito is concern, but he insist on going with them. "I think I should tell you something about me Saito" Saito is confused, he doesn't know what he meant about that. "What do you mean tell the truth?" Tanaka tell Saito that he will tell him after school tomorrow. "I will show it to you tomorrow at the roof in the school, be there" Saito wants to know it right now, but he knows he can't force Tanaka. "Alright then, tomorrow at the roof after school." Tanaka walk away leaving Saito and Louise, as they also went home"

* * *

**Note from the Author: First of all i would like to thank you people for viewing and reading this Zero no Tsukaima Novel, i would really appreciate if you can leave comment about it. Second thing is this volume is about to end, i'm planning on making up to 5 volumes and the whole Zero no Tsukaima will now end (not officially yet of course) but i feel like this is the season 5 and the continuation of the manga for me so as i finish it, the whole series has come to an end.**

**So stay tuned all of you, and see this novel till the very end :) **


	4. The Truth and The Warning

Chapter 4: The Truth and The Warning

After seeing off Ria and talking to Tanaka, Saito and Louise went home. At their way home they come across a park. Saito wonder if Louise will like going in the park for a bit, he also want to have some time with her alone before they go back in Halkeginia and face danger again. "Louise you want to stay in the park for a bit?" Louise asked her why. "Why Saito? Is something the matters?" Saito told her that it's nothing, he just want to spend time with her. "Well I just wanted to spend time with you Louise, this might be our last chance to be alone before we go back to Halkeginia tomorrow?" Louise also wanted to spend some time with Saito alone since it's been awhile. "Ok then, Mother and Father won't care about it anyways." As Saito and Louise went to the park and had some alone time with each other, Saito feels a presence that alerted him. "Louise stay behind me, I feel that some is here" Louise knows Saito can't fight without a weapon. "No, I'm a Mage, I can help you, you don't have a weapon yet, so for now, I'll be protecting my familiar" Saito was happy to hear what Louise just said, he was happy that she cared for him. Saito called out to the person who is hiding in the bushes "Come out, we know you're there." Then a man came out of the bushes. The man is wearing a black cape and carrying a sword in his back and two pistols with him. Saito knows this person isn't a normal human, and he also notice that the guns he have isn't normal too. "Who are you? What do you want from us?"

The man introduced himself to both of them. "Hello, sorry to scare you two, my name is Dante Escla. I'm here to tell you some news about Halkeginia" Saito still don't want to trust this guy, he feels he's a danger to Louise. "What is it that you want to tell us about Halkeginia?" Dante told them about a new war starting and the demon realm. "The demons have started its advance in the continent of Halkeginia, Germania is being invaded right now, and the demons have seize control half of the kingdom" Louise was shocked, she knows that Germania is a strong country that has a strength of million men. "How is that possible? Germania is the strongest country in the continent. Does that mean king Satan broke free from the Prison Barrier already?" Dante said that he can't tell them anymore, if they want to know more about it, they better go to Halkeginia fast "I tell you the stuff my King told me to tell you. If you want to know more, then come to Halkeginia." Saito asked him what he means by 'King' "What do mean king?" Dante told them that he was the familiar of Satan. "I'm the familiar of your enemy, Satan. I was ordered by my King to kill you both, but since that you young boy don't have you're legendary weapon, I shall disobey my King." Saito asked him why is that "Why would you let us go? You have the advantage right now." Dante told him that it isn't fun killing him without him fighting. "It's not fun if I kill you without fighting back. I want to see that Power of the Third Second Void Mage Familiar. Don't worry we will meet again in the battlefield, and expect that I will kill you there" Saito and Louise is kind of scared since they know this is only the beginning. "Anyways I shall take my leave now Void Mage and her Familiar, we shall meet again" Dante left them and disappeared.

When Saito and Louise got home, Saito's parents was worried and ask them what took them so long. "Saito, Louise, what took you so long?" Saito doesn't want his parents to know about what happened at the park. Instead he told him that they went for a walk and didn't notice the time. "Sorry mom, dad, me and Louise just went for a little bit of walk and didn't notice the time" Louise wondered why didn't he told his parents about what really happened, but she doesn't want to mention it either since Saito didn't mention it. "I'm really sorry mother, we didn't notice the time" Akio and Suki know that they didn't really get that much time together for a while. "Oh I see, alright then. You guys probably had some fun, but its late know, you have to go to bed." Saito and Louise went to their room, then Suki called Saito "Oh, Saito I already called to your school when you guys were gone, they told me that your teacher will tell you all the details about your leave tomorrow." Saito heard it and answered his mom "Alright mom, but it was fast, is it already late, so how come you made them agree about my leave?" Suki told Saito that she was a good friend of the Principal's wife "Well me and her wife were good friends, also he and your dad used to be classmates during their high school life" Saito didn't know about that, but he did notice that the principal is nice to him "Oh I see, no wonder he's too nice to me" After a while, Louise and Saito went to bed.

In their room, Louise notice that Saito bugged by something, so she asked him what's wrong "Saito, are you ok? You seems not yourself since we got home" Saito doesn't really want to make Louise worried "I-It's nothing Louise, I was just thinking something, don't worry about it" Louise knows something is bothering him, but she didn't really want to ask about it if Saito doesn't want to say it "I don't know what is it that's bothering you, but always know that I'm here to help you, so let's sleep already, if you're a good dog I might gave you a prize" Saito was feels n a bit relived since Louise is trying to help him not to think about negative stuff.

The next morning, Saito woke up, he notice that Louise isn't in bed "Huh? Where Louise? I want to see her sleeping, oh well she's probably with mom" Saito take a shower and got ready for school, then he went to the dining room to see Louise and his mom. "Morning mom, and Louise" Louise and his mom are cooking breakfast "Oh good morning Saito-kun, I was just teaching Louise how to cook" Louise greeted Saito "Morning d-dear, I'm just creating breakfast… ahh" Louise hit her wrist in the hot stove. "Oh Louise are you ok?" Saito came running to Louise to see the burn. "I-It's nothing Saito, it's just a small burn" Louise continued with her cooking. "Well ok, just be careful" Then Saito saw all the burn in Louise's arm "Louise look at your arm it's full of burn" Louise told Saito that it was nothing "Don't worry Saito it's nothing" After a little while Louise finished cooking. "Saito here, I'm done, taste it and tell me if it's good" Saito ate some of Louise's cook, but as for beginners it wasn't that good "Um well Louise, it's you know… kind of overcooked" Louise was kind of down "Well I see, if you don't like it, you don't have to eat it Saito" Saito knew Louise put up a lot of work in this, so he decided to eat it "Well since you cooked it Louise, I will eat all of it" Louise was happy to see that Saito ate her cooking, even though it's not good. So Louise gave Saito a kiss in the cheek to show her thanks to him. "My, my, you two sure are sweet" Louise and Saito blushed. "Anyways mom where's dad?" Suki told him that his dad has to go to work early "Well he left early today" After Saito finished his breakfast, him and Louise left for school "See ya mom" Suki told them to be safe "Alright see you, be safe you two"

As Saito and Louise are walking to school, they saw Ria and Tanaka walking together. "Hey you two, Saito, Louise" Tanaka called them. "Oh hey, Good Morning you two, you two seems early today" Saito remembered what Tanaka told him about last night. "Well yeah, I saw Ria in the way here" Tanaka then asked about going to Halkeginia "So Saito, Louise, have you heard any news in Halkeginia?" Saito doesn't want to tell them how bad things are back there "Well nothing, anyways are you guys sure you want to come?" Louise thought why Saito didn't told them the truth, but she keep quiet about it as well. "Saito I told you already, we will come, we don't want to miss the chance in a life time to see a new world, right Tanaka?" Tanaka then think if this is really a good idea, but he agreed anyways "Uh Yeah, we sure don't want to miss it" Saito knows he can't really stop them "Looks like we can't stop you guys, well if things went out of control Louise will sent you back here in Japan"

Soon they reach the school and went to their class "Alright see you guys later". "Alright see ya later Tanaka" Saito, Louise, and Ria went to their class. During the whole day Saito is still thinking about what will happen once they get back to Halkeginia. Louise noticed that Saito doesn't look like himself during the day so she asked him what's bothering him during lunch. "Saito you seem trouble since morning, no, you seems trouble since last night after that guy name Dante appeared." Saito told Louise what really troubles him "Louise, can you promise me that when things got bad in Halkeginia, you will run, just get out of there" Louise slap Saito and told him that she can't do that "Idiot! Halkeginia is my homeland, I can't just run away and leave it while the demons took over, and beside if I ran away, that does mean you will stay there? I already lose you once, and I won't let you die again" Louise's tears are starting to fall. Saito hugged Louise and told her that he's not going to die "Don't worry Louise, I won't die. I'm sorry I'm over thinking this too much, I'm sorry" Louise make Saito promise that no matter what happen, he won't do the same thing he did back in Albion "Saito, promise me that you're not going to die, that were going to return home in your world, and back in our mansion". "I promise Louise, I promise I will stay with you forever"

After Louise and Saito finished their talk, Tanaka ask Saito if his free "Saito, are you done talking to Louise? Can I talk to you for a while?" Saito remembered about what Tanaka told him last night "Sure I'm free right now, we can talk" At the back of the school Tanaka started to chant a spell "El Cya Deyon Gratos Xan" Saito was alerted and he jump back and make a defensive stance. "Don't worry Saito, I'm your ally, I'm here to tell you things that you need to know." Saito asked Tanaka who he really is "Who are you really Tanaka?" Tanaka told him everything his old master told him "I am no ordinary human, I'm the son of your late grandfather's familiar" Saito was shock to hear that from Tanaka. "What do you mean? I don't get it" Tanaka knows that Saito won't understand, so he tried to explain "Saito I was the son of your grandfather's familiar, I was asked by my dad to look after you since that the Fate of Hiraga family will always be the same as your great grandfathers." Saito kind of understand what he meant, but it's still hard to believe "So what is it that you want to tell me?" Tanaka told him some information about the demons and about his grandmother.

After hearing what Tanaka has to say, Saito can't believe it "Lie, so my grandmother is a demon who fell in love with my grandfather? I don't get it at all" Tanaka told Saito that he will soon understand everything "Don't worry Saito, you will understand everything. Now let's head back, we mostly skipped the rest of the day since I chant a spell where we are inside a world that time stopped." "Wait what? We were talking for the whole day?" Saito ran to go see Louise because they agree to leave to Halkeginia after school "Tanaka if you're coming with us, meet use at the park, we will meet there". When Saito got in the gate Louise was waiting "Saito, where have you been you stupid dog, you made your master wait for a long time" Saito apologise to Louise "I'm sorry Louise, my conversation with Tanaka took long as expected" Louise wondered what they talked about, but she didn't bother asking since it's a men's talk.

When they got home, both Akio and Suki were waiting for them "Welcome home Saito, Louise, how's your day?" Louise and Saito told them that it was good "It's a good day at school today mom, also Tanaka and Ria has decided to come to Halkeginia with us." Suki and Akio asked them if it is ok with them "Is it ok with you two? You said that it will be dangerous" Saito knows that, but Tanaka can protect himself, he's worried about Ria who is just a normal girl "Yes, we had an agreement that if things got way dangerous, they will return home." Suki and Akio also want to come, but they can't leave work "Anyways I wish you two a safe journey, just promise me that you will return home alright?" Suki started to cry because she knows what kind of danger their going to go through. "Don't worry mom, me and Louise will surely return here again" Saito and Louise pack some stuff and head out. Suki and Akio didn't see them off, since it's really hard to see their son leave again "Goodbye mom, dad, we will be home soon". "Be safe Saito and Louise, always be safe" then Saito and Louise left to meet Tanaka and Ria at the park.

When they got at the park, its already dark, Ria and Tanaka were waiting for them "Yo Saito, Louise" Tanaka called out to them. "Yo Tanaka, Ria" Saito asked them if their ready "You guys ready?" "Yeah, were ready" Ria is excited. Then Louise chant the World Door Spell "we ready guys?" Then all of them stepped in the World door. When they got to Halkeginia, in their Mansion, Siesta came out of the house "Mr. Saito, Ms. Louise, welcome back" Siesta is happy to see both of them again. "Hello Siesta, its good to be back, thanks for taking care of the house". "No problem at all Ms. Louise, it's my job after all" Then after their greeting, Agnes shows up with an important message "Mr. Saito, Ms. Louise the Queen has summon you to the palace, it's an emergency" Saito and Louise quickly got ready followed Agnes to the castle while leaving Ria and Tanaka at the House with Siesta.


End file.
